Red Robin
by Treehugger31
Summary: What if there was an agent that Hogan and the others did not know of? A mysterious agent sends them on a ride to figure out who it is and why he is so important to the Allies.
1. Who is Red Robin

**A/N: Hello, this is my first story and I have not been on FanFiction for long but I love Hogan's Heroes and decided to see what I can write.**

Chapter one: Who is Red Robin

It was quiet in the compound of Stalag 13, with only the sounds of guards doing their patrols, shuffling their feet to keep at least a bit warmer, and the occasional sound of men moving around as they slept. It was the first night that no one was going out for a mission and everyone was taking advantage of the short break, catching up on lost sleep.

In barracks 2, it was dark except for the occasional beam of light as the searchlight went about their rounds, searching for escaping prisoners. The stillness was broken as the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds rose and a ladder dropped down into the tunnel beneath. A shadowed figure climbed up the ladder and carefully stepped over the rail of the bunk before continuing on to knock softly on a door, knowing that the occupant would still be up. Hearing a soft "Come in," he opened the door and walked in before closing it softly behind him, turning to face Colonel Robert Hogan, senior POW and underground leader known famously and infamously as Papa bear. Hogan rubbed his dark eyes sitting up on his upper bunk before addressing the man who disturbed his sleep.

"What's up Kinch?"

"Message from London, Colonel." Came the respective reply.

"Don't they ever sleep." Came the exasperate reply

"They say its important, sir"

Hogan sighed. "Ok I'm coming." He got off his bunk and walked to the door grabbing his bomber jacket and hat on the way out.

Getting to the underground radio room Kinch sat down and said into a microphone used to communicate to London, "Papa Bears here Goldilocks."

"Good, Papa Bear we have a big job for you." A British voice replied from the radio.

"Ok what is it?"

"There is a very important agent in your area who desperately needs your assistance with a assignment he is working on. His code name is Red Robin."

"Who is this Red Robin and why does he need our help, Goldilocks?" The Colonel asked picking the microphone up off of the table, his curiosity piqued.

"Red Robin is an agent who specializes in assassinating Nazis targets among other things. He also plays a big part in the underground all over the country."

"Ok that explains who, but why does he need our help?" Hogan replied sounding slightly cross at having to repeat himself so many times just to get a single answer on this mysterious underground agent.

"He needs help because this is a big job that would need more than one person, he usually works alone so he needs someone who can help and who knows what he is doing. Also we suspect that his identity might be compromised. We suspect this because the last few targets had higher security then the others and we suspect that they might have been forewarned about him. "

"Who is the target? Do you think that there might be a traitor in the underground?" Hogan asked, his brow knitting together as he tried to piece the growing puzzle together.

"We do not know who he is exactly but what we do know is that he is a general high up in the Nazi party. Red Robin can fill you in on the rest…. Do you agree to join up with him to take on this assignment?"

"Ok, but I would like to meet with this agent first."

"Of course will send a time and place, along with recognition codes at 1800 hours. Goldilocks signing off"

Hogan turned from the radio to Sergeant Kinchloe. "Kinch, turn this off will ya?"

"Sure thing Colonel." Came the reply as Kinch approached the radio.

"Have we ever worked with anyone by the name of Red Robin?" Hogan asked while leaning against a support beam and obviously thinking of something hard.

"Not that I know of, no sir. Is something wrong?" Kinch looked at his commanding officer with a worried look on his face.

"I'm just not sure about this mission. There are too many blanks and questions that are unanswered. Pulse we do not even know of this Red Robin guy is." Answered Hogan as his frown deepened.

"I see your point but London cleared him, and by the way they talk about him, he's been doing this for a long time."

"Ok let's see what the others think of this."

**A/N: Who do you think Red Robin is? Find out hopefully next week with the second chapter.**


	2. Really!

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the helpful reviews. The first chapter I posted was the un corrected one so it has all of my mistakes in it, my bad. Hopefully I won't do that with this one. Now onto the story hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter two: Really?

"I've heard of him only once."

"Really Newkirk?" Asked Kinch. It was just after role call and Hogan had called his core team together to the common room table. Hogan had just informed the others on what London has told him about their next mission.

"Ya, it was before you lot came 'ere and we started this whole operation, back then there was not much else to do but try and escape." Newkirk started, rubbing his chin as he remembered what was said during that conversation. "Anyway one of the prisoners managed to get past the guards and escape without no one knowin' till mornin', we thought 'e was gone for good till 'e got brought back a week later. We asked 'im what 'appened and he started on with this story that someone 'elped 'im, 'iding when a patrol almost got 'im and took 'im to 'is base, gave 'im food and a map with the way back to the coast."

"If he had help, how did he get captured again?" Kinch broke in looking at Newkirk who shrugged his shoulders replying "No clue mate, took a wrong turn and ran into a patrol?" Newkirk fell silent and turned his gaze up to his commanding officer. "That's all I got about 'im colonel."

"He said nothing else about him? Not what he looked like or anything about his base of operations?"

"Not that I can remember..." Newkirk trailed off and sat, staring at the table top with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I think 'e might still be around 'ere somewhere if u want to ask 'im for information, I don't remember 'im ever bein' transferred or escaping." He said looking up at Hogan.

"Ok what's his name?" Asked Hogan

"I believe it was Richard Adams"

"Ok, we need to get Adams here. Maybe he has more information."

After glancing at his watch, Hogan turned his gaze to his second in command. "Kinch, better get back to the radio its almost time for London to tell us the time and location for the meeting."

"Right Colonel."

"Carter, are the explosives ready for tomorrow night?"

"You bet, boy! Um Sir." Carter answered, eyes lighting up at the thought of the explosion that was soon to come.

"Good. Newkirk tomorrow I want you to find Adams if he is still here and bring him in to speak with me, I want to ask him some questions regarding his run in with Red Robin. The rest of you get some sack time, remember we got that train to blow up tomorrow night." A series of 'Yes sirs' was heard as Hogan went over to the bunk covering the tunnel entrance, hit the opening mechanism and descended down the ladder while his men went on to do as ordered.

As the men climbed back into their bunk's, one could not relax enough to fall asleep. Thoughts kept flying through his head, about how the rest of the barracks, mainly Colonel Hogan, will react when they found out who he was, and of how he was going to explain how he, an accomplished underground agent, who has been working in this area unheard of suddenly needed help. Pulling the thread bare blanket over him, he thought to himself, _Well guess I'll cross that bridge when the time comes_, and the soldier slipped into a dreamless sleep

"All right Goldilocks, Papa Bear out." Having just arrived at the radio room, Hogan waited as Kinch signed off the radio and turned to look at him before addressing him.

"What did they say, Kinch?"

"They said that Red Robin is willing to meet us in three nights at 2200 hours so you can meet him and get some more information on the mission."

"Three nights?" Hogan asked looking at his radio man.

"Yup, turns out that he has a busy schedule and that's the only time he can fit us in."

"What does this guy do? Blow up trains here from London or what?" Hogan sighed leaning against a tunnel support.

"I don't no Colonel but by the sounds of it this is one big agent." Kinch said looking at his commanding officer.

"Ya it does, that's why I'm wondering why he wants us to help all the sudden," Hogan started pacing as he talked, "if he is as big as everyone seems to say why does he need help, and why have we not heard of him if he has been in our area?" Stopping Hogan turned back to Kinch and sighed "I guess I'll have to be patient and wait till I can talk to Adams tomorrow, let's go top side and grab some sleep there is still a few hours till we got to get up for roll call."

Kinch replied with a knowing grin. "Right sir." Hogan was not very good at being patient and Kinch knew that this was going to keep him up and pacing for the rest of the night.

The two soldiers went back up to the barracks to sleep and wait to see what answers will come tomorrow with what Adams would have to say.

**A/N: Mostly a bit of info on Red Robin. Forgot to put this but I do not own Hogans Heroes even though I wish I did.**


	3. Questions

**A/N Sorry for taking so long but school has started and I needed to get into my normal routine. I have no time to write at home so mostly will be at school on my 5th period lunch and on the weekend so updates will be far between. Anyway this chapter is mainly getting more of who Red Robin is, enjoy. O and I do not own Hogans Heroes**

Chapter three: Questions

Kinch had thought right, morning brought a tired Colonel, who was no closer to figuring out what Red Robin would need help with then the night before.

Yawning, Hogan stood in formation pretending to listen to one of Klink's speeches on how Stalag 13 was the only Stalags with no escapes "No one ever escapes from Stalag 13, not now, not ever... am I boring you, Colonel Hogan?" Klink asked, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Oh no Kommandont." Hogan replied blinking his eyes trying to wake himself up a bit.

"Uh hu, please at least try to pay attention. Shultz dismiss your men." And with that Komandont Klink turned and marched towards his office.

Shultz dismissed the men and went to start on his rounds, while the prisoners hurried back inside their drafty barracks.

Newkirk approached Hogan with a young man trailing behind him. "Sir this 'ere is Sergeant Richard Adams. 'e's the one who says Red Robin helped in 'is escape."

Hogan took a moment to study the young man standing at attention in front of him. He was tall and thin with brown hair and blue eyes that barely held a look of curiosity in them on his youthful face. He noticed that the man had started to fidget slightly under his gaze. He smiled at the young man. "At ease sergeant, we're not that formal here. Now I've heard that you might be able to answer a few questions I have concerning the upcoming mission."

Adams nodded "Yes sir, I'll try my best."

Hogan smiled again "Good, that's all I ask. Let's go into my office." The two men turned around and headed into Hogans quarters with the rest of the core team following close behind.

Hogan motioned towards to bottom bunk, turning around his desk chair as Sergeant Adams sat down. The rest of the group scattered around the small room Carter sat on the bunk next to Adams while Kinch leaned against Hogans desk and LeBeau and Newkirk both went over to the window.

"Now what can you tell me about Red Robin? Is he American, German..." Hogan started off looking intently at Adams.

"Well sir, from what I remember I'm pretty sure he is an American. He wore what looked like an Army uniform."

"Ok so he's American, can you tell me what he looked like?"

Adams eyes squinted slightly, "I couldn't see his face, it was covered completely. Now that I think of it, it was as if he wasn't even there."

"What do you mean wasn't there?" Carter exclaimed, voicing what everyone was thinking, "how is someone there but not there?"

"Well he never said a word and kept in the shadows of the cave. Someone else, his partner maybe, did most of the talking, gave me everything I would need and showed me the direction to the coast" Adams shrugged.

"A cave? Was it his home base?" Kinch spoke up moving to stand next to Hogan, looking down at the other sergeant.

Adams shrugged again "I guess, I didn't see anything else. They were pretty big on hiding its location."

"Hmmm, so he does not want anyone to know who or where he is." Hogan thought aloud "Can you tell me about his partner?"

"Yes sir, I believe his name is Cardinal, he's quick on his feet, almost as quick as his tongue. Was a none stop chatter box about everything and anything but, only answered questions about their operation if Red Robin gave him the ok, if it wasn't about them or their operation he seemed very willing to talk. Red also seemed quite relaxed about his command. Looks very young, can't be much older than 25 at least, also sounds Canadian by his accent."

"Ok, what was this cave like?"

"It seemed like a pretty big, deep cave, I couldn't see the entrance, but you could hear water, and I'm pretty sure that the cave went farther back by the look of it."

There was a pause as Hogan digested this information, "Sir..." Another pause, Hogan turned toward Adams. He cleared his throat and continued, "i..if you are meeting with him, c..could you tell him thank you for me?" He looked up to Hogan, "You know, for trying to help me."

Hogan nodded and smiled "Ok, thank you, If I do see him I'll be sure to tell him, you are free to go if there are any more questions I'll come to you." Dismissing him.

Adams stood and smiled as well. "Thank you sir, I hope I was of some help."

He left, closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Hogan turned to his core team.

"What do you think, Guv'nor?" Newkirk spoke up.

"I don't know. Adams was very informative but there are still quite a few loose ends. Red Robin does not speak and lets no one see him, that sounds a bit off to me, like he has something big to hide." Hogan stood up and began to pace, "Now Cardinal seems a bit young for the kind of business they are in." Hogan stopped "I guess we'll see what I think of them when we go on that mission with them, until then-" He turned to Lebeau, "-I'm famished what's for breakfast?"

Lebeau grinned and stood up "I Shall go and see what I can scrounge up mon Colonel." He went and opened the door, walking towards the stove in the middle of the common room, everyone else following behind. Hogan went last, watching as Kinch went down below to make sure all is well, Olsen jumping off his bunk to get in position to keep watch from the crack of the open door, Newkirk and Carter bantered back and forth as they sat down at the table, beginning a game of gin. The air in the barracks buzzed with excitement at meeting such a mysterious agent as Red Robin.

Hogan leaned against the door frame 'Only two more night until we all finally figure out this Red Robin' and he went and joined his men in waiting for LeBeaus breakfast.

**A/N I got real sick of re writing this and it was a bit rushed at the end, I could not think of any more question to ask so if there are any you think I should add please tell. O and I do not own Hogans Heroes :)**


	4. It's time

Chapter four: It's time

**A/N-I finally decided to post this because school is canceled yippy! already got like a foot of snow and it's still coming down, so sorry for the long wait, this was done before Christmas but I never found a chance to post it, also no one checked it so any mistakes are mine. Red Robin does not speak so he ether writes out what he want others to know or signs it, so to make things easier what he says is ****underlined****, I'm pretty sure there was sign language but tell me if not and I'll figure out another way for him to 'speak'. **

"All right everyone ready to go?" Hogan asked, the past 48 hours had passed in a blur from the time that Adams answered Hogans questions, and Newkirk and Kinch, who were to accompany him to meet Red Robin, were just about ready to leave.

Kinch finished tying his black boots and straightened up, "Yes sir, were all ready to go."

"Ok. Let's go." His gaze flicked to LeBeau and Carter standing next to them. "We should be back before morning roll call."

"Oui Mon Colonel, we'll be waiting."

That said he lead the team to the emergency tunnel and climbed up the ladder, peeking out before creeping out of the tree stump, and ducking behind it as the traveling spot light went past. The light passed and Kinch crawled out followed by Newkirk. One by one they disappeared into the darkness of the forest that surrounded the Stalag.

"Hurry up Red, we got to go now!" A thin girl of about 16 years with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes called from the main cavern into the tunnel branching out into the rock

Red Robin chuckled at his young, and impatient partner, slipping into his dark green clothing and grabbing his hat and bandana on his way down the tunnel toward the entrance where the girl impatiently waited, her arms crossed and one foot tapping repeatedly.

He moved his hands up to his chest and signed "You keep that frown on your face, Swift Eagle," grinning, as he stopped in front of the girl known as Swift Eagle. "it's going to stay that way you know."

Swift Eagle to most couldn't help but grin back as she looked up at the much taller spy, "It wouldn't be there if you would be on time for once."

Red put his bandana over his mouth and pulling the hat down, effectively hiding most of his face from view, "Sorry you know that I had to wait for a good time I could leave without being questioned," he raised one eyebrow, "or would you rather I get caught?" Swift Eagles eyes widened in horror "O no Red! I would never want that."

Red chuckle again, "Don't worry. Come on let's get going."

Red led the way down the cave with Swift Eagle following. Eventually they got to where the cave connected with a main cavern, where went to a little cave stocked full of weapons of all sorts, from small knives to large detonation packs and everything in between. Swift Eagle choose a simple 3 inch knife with a worn, wood handle and a thin blade and a German luger, tucking the knife in a special made pocket in her sleeve, she checked the gun to make sure it had ammo and placed it into her pocket.

Meanwhile Red Robin choose a similar knife and another larger knife with a thin, sharp blade as well as a German Luger and rifle, which he slung over his shoulder after putting on a black vest equipped with small thumb knives, hand grenades and various other weapons and items. They were only going for a meeting to discuss the upcoming mission but they both lie to be well equipped for anything.

Now equipped the pair continued down the tunnel, the sound of falling water steadily getting louder. Swift Eagle chattered to the other about seemingly unimportant things, what they had for lunch to the latest fight that broke out. Seemingly useless knowledge to anyone but Red Robin. That was how he figured out what was really going on, whether the food supplies were running low and if the team had too much energy because they had nothing to spend it on.

The end of the tunnel appeared and Red carefully led the way onto the small, almost invisible, ledge, about 3 feet wide, and began to pick his way down the side of the cliff, zigzagging with as the ledge with its way down. Swift Eagle following close behind.

Their tunnel system was much like the one that Hogans crew dug at Stalag 13, but this one was all naturally made out of underwater rivers and pooling water, eroding the solid rock and creating all the caverns without anyone noticing. There was small rooms used as infirmaries, storage, an office, and places for agents to rest if they are on the run or need to keep low for a while. As well there were large rooms used as a lab, mess hall, kitchen space, ones with lots of chairs and big tables for mission briefings, and even a weapons practice chamber, perfect because the rock walls blocked out the sound of any weapons being fired creating the perfect home for the top secret spy and his team. **(1) **A roaring water fall concealed the entrance and made it close to impossible to get into the cave without knowing the right foot holds on the slippery rocks.

Reaching the bottom the pair picked their way through the boulders, Swift Eagle growing silent and both of the concentrating more on listening for patrols than watching their feet. , they have gone down the trail so many times that that they did not need to worry about where to put their feet to stay silent.

Reaching the forest, both drew their pistols and started for the meeting spot where they knew that Papa Bear would be waiting.

Reaching the meeting spot, Swift Eagle silently pointed out the slight dark lump poking out from behind one of the many trees. Red Robin nodded his understanding and knelt behind a bush while his partner continued on towards Papa bear and his men to test the waters so to speak.

**(1) I know this is probably impossible but I needed to think of something that would have enough space for a big group and I've seen some natural water made tunnels and I thought it was a good idea (and a cool one as well :-)**


End file.
